


The untold story of Edward Elric

by Solbjork



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abuse, Alchemy, Cutting, F/M, Gay, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Military, Multi, Protective, Rape, Sub Edward, Winrybashing, alchemist, fma, mission, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solbjork/pseuds/Solbjork
Summary: Edward's and Alphonse's dad return, and secrets are spilled. What happens when Edward, Riza, and Roy go on a mission in Resembool?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fullmetal Alchemist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

"Like I always say, can't find a door. Make your own" -Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Edward was walking down the halls of the military. He had just left the colonel Mustang's office. He went back to his and Al's room. He had just handed in his report. Al was sitting on a stool, looking out of the window. Edward couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt.

As soon as Edward had closed the door. Alphonse turned around and quickly walked over to Edward and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Ed, Brother, He is here. He is here, he is back" Edward looked at Al with confused eyes. "Brother, our dad is back"

Edward fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. 'No, it just couldn't be. He can't be back' Ed looked up at Al. "Wh-where is he?" "He is in town. I just saw him, he didn't see me" Ed looked back on the floor. His dad had been abusive and often hurt him. He never hurt Al, he only hurt Ed. Something Edward had never told Al, was that the man had raped him.

Someone barged into their room. Al looked up and stood in a fighting position. It was Riza and Roy. They looked around the room like they were expecting to see someone else than Edward and Al. "We heard a thud and decided to see what it was," Riza said and looked down at Edward. "What happened to Fullmetal?" Roy asks and walks a bit closer. "He is in shock," Al said and looked down at Edward again.

"Why is he in shock, Al?" Riza asked and ran over beside Edward and kneeling down beside him. Roy stood in front of Edward, having lightly pushing Al behind him. Roy looked into Edward's eyes. "Hello, Fullmetal? Can you hear me?" Edward looked up at Roy and then over at Riza. "He's here" He mumbled. "Who's here?" Riza asked and shook Edward lightly. "My dad, he is here" Riza and Roy didn't know much about the Elric brother's father, but they knew he wasn't a good man. Riza and Roy looked at each other.

"Where is he, Edward?" Al was the one there answered. "I don't know, I saw him down in the town walking by some houses, but I didn't go talk to him since I wanted to tell brother" Al looked over and out of the window. He stopped. "He's down there," Al said and pointed out of the window. 

Edward looked up and over at Al with eyes full of fear. "He can't see me here" Edward whispered and looked up at Roy. "I'll go talk to him," Roy said "Riza, you'll take Edward to your room. Al, you're are coming with me" Nobody said anything. Shortly after Al left with Roy. Riza looked down at the boy who was sitting on the floor, staring out the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left" -Riza Hawkeye


	2. Chapter 2

"We are not gods or demons, we are just humans" -Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Roy's POV.

I was walking down the halls, with Al. I couldn't believe Edward's dad actually is here, in Central. This is not good. I have heard stories about the guy, but nothing more. Edward, have told Riza and me that he is a bad man. And if that guy finds out what we are, then he is gonna kill all three of us. Riza, Edward, and I are all in a relationship.

We have kept it hidden from everyone, even Al himself. We can't risk that it will leak out. And Edward is not ready to tell Al about it. We have reached the door. I look back at Al, who seems a little nervous. I give him a reassuring look and then open the door.

Right outside, is a guy with golden hair put up in a ponytail. He is in a suit. He looks up at me and starts to walk over to me. I walk out the door and over to him, Al following behind me. "Hello, can you help me find someone?" The man asks and looks me up and down. "Tell me your name and then maybe I can help" I answer in a cold tone.

"Hohenheim Elric, and you?" "Colonel Roy Mustang" I put out my hand for him to shake, he takes it. "I'm looking for two boys. Golden hair, and golden eyes" He says and looks around. I can feel Al tripping behind me. "What are their names?" "Alphonse and Edward Elric"

Roy's eyes turned hard and icy cold. How could he? I look back at Al, not really knowing what to do or say. Luckily Al says something before I get to say anything. "We know where they are" I am honestly a little shocked over his answer. The man looks from me to Al.

"Do you? Could you tell me, I need to talk to them" He takes a step in front of me and looks the guy directly in the eyes. "You are talking to one of them, dad" Hohenheim's eyes widen in shock and mutters "Alphonse?" "Hello dad," Al says and turns to look at me.

"What happened to you?" "That has nothing to do with you" "Can I see Edward?" I notice Al starting to get uncomfortable, so I quickly step in and say "Only if he wishes to," I say and Al takes a step aside so that I can see Hohenheim. He looks over at me and gives me an annoyed look and says "Oh, so you knew who they were, but didn't say anything?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stand up and walk... Move on... After all, you have perfect legs to stand on..." -Edward Elric


	3. Chapter 3

"Dedication is a talent all on its own." -Alphonse Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"leave the colonel out of this!" Al yells and sends Hohenheim a glare. "You can stay with us until we are sure that Edward wants to see you," Roy says and looks over at Al and then back at Hohenheim. 

With Edward and Riza

Edward was having a panic attack. He was hyperventilating. He had just found out that his dad was here. Here in Central. Riza was shocked about how panicked Edward was. She knew that he didn't like his dad, but she didn't know that he disliked him this bad. She was holding Edward in her arms while sitting on the bed. 

She pulled away and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "Ed, I need to know what he did, that makes you react this way" It was more like a statement, then a question. He looked up at her and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"M-My dad isn't a g-good guy" Edward whispered. "H-He have done...t-things to both me and my mother" Riza already had an idea about what happened, and she wasn't happy. She gritted her teeth and asked "Al?" "N-No. He never touched Al. I-I wouldn't let him" This broke Riza's heart. "Does Al know anything about it?" "No, he just knows that I dislike him, but he thinks it's because he didn't come to our mothers funeral, and left us without any money"

Riza was angry. No. She was more than angry. She was enraged. How could someone even think about hurting Edward? "What did he do to you?" Riza managed to growl out. She immediately regretted her tone, after seeing the look on Edward's face. 

He was already scared, and her using a tone like this didn't help at all. She calmed down and hugged Edward again. Edward pulled away and opened his mouth to answer. Edward hesitated for a moment, but then started to talk.

"He beat me and r-r-raped me" Edward whispered, but Riza caught it. Riza's eyes widened in shocked, she was sitting there, completely and utterly frozen. She was snapped out of her state when she heard a sob. She looked down at Edward. "hey, hey! What is wrong?" "Please don't be disgusted by me, please. I didn't mean to" Edward cried. 

Riza hugged him and whispered sweet nothings to him, and right now that was perfect to Edward. He wasn't ready to say more than he already had. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his next secret. And little did Riza know, that they had only scraped the top of the untold story of Edward Elric.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Appearances rarely share the whole truth" -Selim Bradly Pride


	4. Chapter 4

"How can you move forward if you keep regretting the past?" -Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Roy opened the door to his office and saw Hughes and Alphonse sitting on some chairs on the side of the office. Hohenheim was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room in front of the office desk.

They all turned to look at the three coming through the door. Hohenheim sprung from his chair and ran over to hug Edward, but Riza stopped him. Hohenheim glared at Riza and asked with the most disgusted voice "And who do you think that you are?" "Riza Hawkeye. You must be Hohenheim Elric?" Again it was more like a statement, than a question.

Hohenheim glared at Riza and then looked down at Edward. "Oh, Edward. I have missed you so much. I can't believe you are all grown up now" Roy and Riza were still keeping him away from Edward, and they were still glaring daggers at the man.

"Let me talk to my son. Alone." Hohenheim said and looked between Roy and Riza. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you talk to him without someone staying in the room," Riza said with a sharp tone. "That is my son and I can talk to him as much as I want. Without people listening to our conversations".

Roy glared at him and shook his head. "We are in my office. And here it is me who makes the rules. You won't talk to Edward unless we are here with you". Hohenheim made a growling sound. Edward backed away and looked a bit more scared.

"I think we should tomorrow again. I don't think any of us wanna take this talk today. You can get a room here in Central if you want, but only for a short amount of time". Hohenheim rolled his eyes but agreed. 

Riza told Al that she was gonna talk to Edward, so he should just leave and then Edward would come back when they were done talking. Riza, Roy, and Edward were now the only ones left in the office. Edward was sitting on the couch and Riza and Roy were sitting on chairs in front of him.

Riza told Roy everything that Edward had told him. Roy didn't know what to say, but it was obvious that he too, was enraged. He was sitting there fumbling angrily with his fingers. He then took a deep breath and looked over at Edward and then hugged him.

Nobody deserved to be treated the way Hohenheim had treated Edward. He simply didn't have any reason to. Not that it would have been okay, even if he had a reason. Hohenheim deserved nothing more than going to jail or dying a very slow and painful death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams." -Edward Elric


	5. Chapter 5

"How can you move forward if you keep regretting the past?" -Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Roy opened the door to his office and saw Hughes and Alphonse sitting on some chairs on the side of the office. Hohenheim was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room in front of the office desk.

They all turned to look at the three coming through the door. Hohenheim sprung from his chair and ran over to hug Edward, but Riza stopped him. Hohenheim glared at Riza and asked with the most disgusted voice "And who do you think that you are?" "Riza Hawkeye. You must be Hohenheim Elric?" Again it was more like a statement, than a question.

Hohenheim glared at Riza and then looked down at Edward. "Oh, Edward. I have missed you so much. I can't believe you are all grown up now" Roy and Riza were still keeping him away from Edward, and they were still glaring daggers at the man.

"Let me talk to my son. Alone." Hohenheim said and looked between Roy and Riza. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you talk to him without someone staying in the room," Riza said with a sharp tone. "That is my son and I can talk to him as much as I want. Without people listening to our conversations".

Roy glared at him and shook his head. "We are in my office. And here it is me who makes the rules. You won't talk to Edward unless we are here with you". Hohenheim made a growling sound. Edward backed away and looked a bit more scared.

"I think we should tomorrow again. I don't think any of us wanna take this talk today. You can get a room here in Central if you want, but only for a short amount of time". Hohenheim rolled his eyes but agreed. 

Riza told Al that she was gonna talk to Edward, so he should just leave and then Edward would come back when they were done talking. Riza, Roy, and Edward were now the only ones left in the office. Edward was sitting on the couch and Riza and Roy were sitting on chairs in front of him.

Riza told Roy everything that Edward had told him. Roy didn't know what to say, but it was obvious that he too, was enraged. He was sitting there fumbling angrily with his fingers. He then took a deep breath and looked over at Edward and then hugged him.

Nobody deserved to be treated the way Hohenheim had treated Edward. He simply didn't have any reason to. Not that it would have been okay, even if he had a reason. Hohenheim deserved nothing more than going to jail or dying a very slow and painful death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams." -Edward Elric


	6. Chapter 6

"Even your gravest mistakes shouldn't stop you from moving forward." -Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The next day

Edward was walking down the hallway. He needed to get to the colonel's office, hopefully without running into Hohenheim. Edward was nearly at the office when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an abandoned hallway. His eyes widened. He groaned as he was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here in Central?" Edward opened his eyes and gasped. His dad was the one who slammed him against the wall. He whimpered. "Answer me, you little wimp!" He was slammed against the wall again. Edward was able to get out of Hohenheim's grip.

He fell to the ground, stood up, and then started running over to the office. Not once did he look back. He stopped before the door. He got his breathing under control, he kicked open the and then walked inside. Roy was sitting at his desk, working on some papers. The door closed behind him. Edward walked over to the table and put his report on the table.

"Ed? Are you all alright? You seem a little scared" "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that much" Roy looked at him for a minute. He then stood up and walked over to Edward. He leaned down and kissed him. Edward kissed back. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

Someone came through the door. Edward and Roy took a step away from each other. The person who came through the door was Riza. Edward and Roy both visibly relaxed. Riza walked over to both of them. She smiled and hugged them both. They both ugged back. They stood there for some time. 

They heard a knock on the door and they all stepped away from each other. They looked over at the door. "Come in," Roy said and the door opened. It was Hughes. He looked at the three. Edward was about to walk out when Hughes stopped him. "I actually need to talk to all three of you"

The three looked at each other. Hughes handed an envelope to Roy. Roy opened the envelope. He took out the paper and started to read through it. His eyes widened. Riza and Edward look at each other, and then back at Roy.

"Hughes, can you leave us alone for a little while?" Hughes nodded and left the room. "What did the paper say?" Riza asked and looked at Roy with a strict facial expression. "Bradley wants us three to go on a mission... in Resembool" Edward froze. He didn't feel like going there. Especially at this time of the year. The date of today. 1 Oct. "Let's get ready then," Riza said and smiled.

Don't forget 3. Oct. 10

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Life that has been lost cannot be brought back again. That very truth is what shows us the meaning and value of living." -Roy Mustang


	7. Chapter 7

"If the ways of this world are based on equivalent exchange, as alchemy says, then in order to allow for a new generation to enjoy good fortune, the price that we must pay, is to carry the bodies of the dead across a river of blood." – Riza Hawkeye

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward didn't want to worry Riza and Roy so acted like he was just excited to be back in Resembool. It had been a long time since he had seen the place and Winry. "What is the mission?" Riza asked "We have to act like three friends. There are some people there have disappeared. We need to figure out who took them and if there is anyone alive"

Riza and Edward nodded and were sent to their room to pack. They all stayed in the same room so they just went one after one, not wanting people to figure out that they were together. It was just a simple office room, but there was a lock on the door. In the room, was three tables and a chair behind each one of them. There was a door, there lead to a bedroom, with three closets. 

Riza and Edward quickly started packing, it didn't take long. It seemed like Roy had already packed because most of his things were gone. They took their things and made their way towards Roy's office. When they reached the office, Edward sat his suitcase there and went to find Al to say goodbye to him.

Roy's POV.

I was really worried about Ed. He hadn't really talked very much since he found that we were going to Resembool. He probably just thinks that it is weird coming back to the place, he hasn't been there for some time since he hasn't really had time to go. He must be glad for getting away from his father, I can't imagine that he would want to stay here with him. I can't believe that he has done those things to Ed. 

He did actually seem a little scared and jumpy this morning, maybe something happened. I need to get to the bottom of this. "Don't worry we will find out?" Riza said from beside me. I looked at her, not really knowing what she was talking about. I understood when I saw her look. I had spoken out loud. I sigh. "I'm just scared that something has happened. I can't believe that his dad would do something to him. Something must have happened, that caused Hohenheim, to start hurting not only him but also his mother"

Riza nodded and agreed. She leaned on my shoulder and I leaned on her head. We sat there in comfortable silence, waiting on Edward. He was saying goodbye to his brother and it could take some time, but that didn't matter. Edward loves his brother and both Riza and me don't have a problem with that. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's true, I don't have a body, but I'm here. This is my punishment for setting foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden. We made a mistake, Rose, and we're paying for it." Alphonse Elric


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay to feel lost and not have reasons." – Maria Ross

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward finally returned to the office, and they all left to go to the train station. They got on the train and found a place to sit. They closed the door to the compartment. Roy sat alone on one side, while Riza and Edward sat on the other side. Edward sat so that he could look directly out of the window. He put his head against the window and looked out. 

"Ed?" Edward looked up at Roy, "Huh?" "What do you think about going to Resembool?" "It's gonna be nice to see Pinako and Winry again. They are family. Where are we gonna stay?" "We are actually gonna stay with Winry and Pinako" "Seriously?" "Yeah. I called them and asked if it was okay for us to stay there, for some time. They agreed as soon as I had asked the question. They really can't wait to see you. Especially Winry" 

Riza let out a voice there sounded a bit like a growl. She didn't really like Winry that much. It was mostly because they had found out that she had a crush on Edward and she couldn't do anything about it, without letting out their biggest secret. They couldn't let their secret out, even if they wanted. They didn't know how the others would react, and if the Fuhrer found out, then they would probably not only get kicked off their positions as state alchemists, (Roy and Edward) but also get kicked out of the military and central. Or maybe they would end in Prison.

Edward put his hand on her leg and leaned into her. Knowing that she would feel better if he was close to her. Both Riza and Roy were very possessive and protective. They didn't want anyone to touch Edward. Edward was also Possessive, but not as much as the other two, he also hid it a lot better than the two. Riza put her head on Edward's head and smiled as he nuzzled into her neck. Roy smiled at the two. He loved seeing them be happy. 

After two more hours on the train, they finally reached Resembool. They took their stuff and made their way to the Rockbell's house. They had to walk, but it didn't the three, as they were in the military and had done it many times. Edward had also done every time he had to return and get his arm and, or leg fixed. They talked about everything between Hughes's party he threw some time back, to their first impressions of each other. 

Roy and Riza, listened to Edward talking about how he first thought they were annoying and rude. Roy thought that Edward was small and that Riza was crazy. Riza had first thought that Edward was quiet, which quickly changed when she learned more about him, and she thought that Roy was an idiot, but she still respected him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"We really are weak creatures, but that's why we can strive to become stronger. Even if you feel it's useless, each step we take leads to something great." – Trisha Elric


	9. Chapter 9

"There are some things in life that will only be understood through words." – Winry Rockbell

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They reached the house and knocked. Pinako was the one there opened. "Hello there Edward, Riza, Roy" She greeted. "Winry is down by the river. You can go down there after you packed out. She needs help with finding berries" The three nodded and went pack out. They had to sleep in the same room since the house wasn't big enough for them all to have a room each. Not that they were complaining.

They finished unpacking and went down to the river to help Winry. She immediately greeted Edward with a big hug. Let's just say that Riza and Roy could have strangled her right at that moment. They got a greeting and she then proceeded to fill Edward in on the things that he had missed. Edward turned his head around and shot Roy and Riza a sorry look. Edward had a bit of a headache and Winry's talking didn't make it any better. 

They quickly finished picking berries (Which none of the three had anything against) Pinako took the berries and proceeded to make her soup. There was still a good hour until dinner, so they decided to train while Winry watched. Just as they were gonna start. Winry called Edward's name. "Ed, can I borrow your watch?" Edward turned his head quicker than Riza thought was possible. He ran over and took the watch that Winry was holding and put on a bench. "No" "But-" "No" Edward turned back to Roy and Riza. Soon they were fighting with hand to hand combat.

When they finally finished they went to put on their jacket on again. They had taken them off before they started, the same with Roy's and Edward's state alchemist watches. The only problem was that Edward couldn't find his. Just as he was about to ask Riza and Roy if they had seen it, Winry walked over to him and handed him the now open watch. Edward's eyes widened and took the watch and closed it securely. Riza and Roy had noticed this and walked over to stand by Edward's sides. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how it was made, but then it opened and I saw what you had written. and then the date of the days you will be staying here. I'm so sorry" Edward looked at her and then down at his watch. "What I wrote has nothing to do with you and I would appreciate if you didn't look through my stuff. You might be fixing my arm and leg, but that doesn't mean you can 'fix' my other stuff" Edward then walked past her and inside. Roy and Riza were confused, but they decided to follow Edward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I will do anything it takes to be the man she loves. I will survive this war. And when I return home, I will swallow every horrible thing I've done here, and I will smile when I'm with her. I swear on my life." – Maes Hughes


	10. Chapter 10

"People can say there is a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason... But the truth is far less designed. No matter how hard you work, when you die, you die. Some spend their entire life trying to scratch their way to the top and still die in poverty. While others are born into wealth without ever working at all. It's a cruel and random world. And yet the chaos is also beautiful." – Dante

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dinner was awkward. Edward looked kinda down and was wearing his watch as a necklace instead of just letting it hang from his jeans. It just showed that he didn't want anyone to ask about it or try to take it. This just confirmed that what was written in the watch, was something close to his heart. After dinner, the three walked into their room. They were all very tired and just wanted to sleep, or that what was Edward thought. 

Roy and Riza closed the door behind them and locked. Edward looked back at them when he heard the door lock. He looks a bit scared, so Roy walked over and took his hand. "What are you doing?" "We want to know how you actually are?" "What do you mean?" "The thing with you watch. As soon as Winry told you she saw what you wrote, you looked like you were gonna break down right then and there"

Edward sighed, he then took his watch off and opened it. He threw it over in the hands of Roy. Roy showed what was written in the watch to Riza. "I'm sorry if I'm being dumb, but all I can see is just a date on something," Riza said. "It's the day Al and I burned the Elric resident and left my home" Roy and Riza gasped. Riza quickly walked over to Edward and gave him a hug, and then kissed him on the lips, Roy came over and did the same thing.

They sat on the bed and started talking about something. It ended with Edward falling asleep on Roy's shoulder. Riza and Roy spoke quietly, but they ended up falling asleep too. Now they were all cuddling. Pinako was going to ask if any of the three wanted some dessert, so when she opened the door she was surprised to see the three cuddling with each other. Pinako had always known that there was something stronger between them. The way Edward was always talking about them and when they were together they always were laughing or smiling. She couldn't say that she fully supported it, but if it made Edward happy, then it made her happy. Pinako knew how much Edward had struggled over the years. She was the only one there knew how hard it was to always put on a bright smile and strong act.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"When you live, your life will end sooner or later. The body will return to the earth. Grass and flowers will grow on top of it. The soul will nourish the hearts... and it will live on in the hearts of other people." – Izumi Curtis


	11. Chapter 11

"Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create! That is the law of the universe." – Alex Louis Armstrong

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When the three woke up again, they noticed that it was still a little dark. They decided that they would go out and see if they could find any leads on their mission. They wrote a note to Pinako and put it on the table so that she knew where they had gone. They put on some normal clothes since they couldn't walk around in a military uniform. Edward still had his normal clothes on, since he didn't even go in a uniform. Riza had a white long-sleeved shirt on and normal blue jeans on, with her black boots. Roy had put on a dark blue button-up shirt, black jeans and black boots. 

They walked down to the city and walked around there for some time. They hadn't yet heard anything, and there were no posters about anything. That was until Edward overheard a conversation between two men. They were talking about how they didn't let their kids outside, it would be too scary or something. Edward made a signal to Roy and Riza that they should try and ask the two men. The three walked over to the two. "Excuse me? I heard you talking about a kidnapper or something like that. Can I ask what you mean about that? You see we are new here and would like to know'some more about this kidnapper"

The two men turned to look at the three. They looked like they were taking in every part of their faces. Their eyes then fell on Edward. They looked back up on Riza. "There are these people in the town there takes both women and children. They mostly go after children at the age of 8-18. They go after the prettiest and stop at nothing" "There is more than one?" "You bet, there is. They destroy buildings, just to get to your child or woman. They have cost the town a lot of money and the town is now 1/3 smaller than it was two months ago" "If I were you then I would lock myself inside, especially since the kid looks to be around 14, and they would like a woman like you" The other guy said and pointed from Edward to Riza.

Roy nodded, thanked them for telling and the three walked around the town for about an hour more before they decided to get back to the house. Riza commented on how small the number of children and women were in the city. They mostly saw men. Roy commented on how all the men had looked at Riza and Edward like they were scared that something should happen to them. Edward just thought that it was disgusting that people would take women and children. They didn't even know what they did to them, and that only made it more creepy. Riza and Roy agreed on that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Our names are given to us by God. I have betrayed God, and so I no longer have a name." – Scar


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, here's the plan: We go in, start hitting people, and see where it takes us." - Maes Hughes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They returned to the house, where Winry and Pinako had just finished making breakfast. Winry sent Edward a smile, which he returned. Deciding that it was not worth being angry with, over something she didn't know. She was just being curious and that caused some problems, but she was still Edward's friend and that didn't change. Winry seemed to smile brighter when she saw that Edward had smiled back at her. She knew that meant he had forgiven her, for making a mistake. She knew that what she did wasn't right and she respected his privacy, and now understood why the watch meant so much to him.

They started eating, and this time it wasn't as awkward as before. They all seemed to have loosened up around each other. "Edward, drink your milk, or you are going to continue being so short," Roy said and smirked at Edward, who immediately started ranting "Who are you calling so short, that they could fit in a matchbox, and still be mistaken for a match!" They all immediately started laughing, except for Edward who was hitting Roy. "Come on you two. Edward stop hitting you superior" Riza managed to stutter out the sentence, still laughing. Edward gave Roy one last hit and then sat down again and pouted.

This only made Riza laugh more. It was nice hearing her laugh. It wasn't something there happened often. The officers in central started to notice, that it was only Edward and Riza there could make her really laugh. That just meant that the three had to be extra careful, but they had already spent a lot of time together, so when Hughes started to ask questions, they just played it off, saying that they had spent a lot of time together and started to get each other's humor. The officers hadn't asked any more questions since then. 

Nothing more happened that day. They ended up just being down by the river, where they were sitting in the grass and talking about stuff. They all agreed that it was nice not to hear about Hughes's daughter for once. Even tho' he actually called and begun talking about her, which pissed off Roy. He ended up nearly setting the phone on fire. Riza and Edward were in their room doing that and they had talked about the mission. They had agreed to go out that night to see if they saw anything suspicious. Roy came back from his phone call, and Riza filled him in on their plan. He agreed, wanting to get this mission over with. It wasn't that he didn't like it in Resembool. He just couldn't watch Winry throw another pickup line at Edward. Both Riza and Roy had agreed, that if she did again, then they would strangle her. Edward still hadn't gotten them away from that idea, even though he had begged them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Life that has been lost cannot be brought back again. That very truth is what shows us the meaning and value of living." - Roy Mustang


	13. Chapter 13

"Everything we see, everyone we meet, is caught up in a great unseen flow. But it's bigger than that. It's the entire world, the entire universe even. And compared to something as big as that, Al, you and I are tiny, not even the size of ants. Only one small part within a much greater flow. Nothing more than a fraction of the whole. But by putting all those "ones" together, you get one great "All", just like Teacher said. The flow of this universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't even imagine them." - Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three waited until the rest in the house had gone to sleep. They then put on their clothes and quietly walked outside. They walked down the road and made their way towards the town. As they came closer to the city, the sound of someone talking and laughing made its way to them. They looked at each other and then started to run quietly in the direction of the people. They hid behind a building while trying to spot the people who were talking. Edward spotted them, he pointed towards them, to indicate where the people where. 

It was 3 men. They were standing around a child. The child was crying, but they had gagged him so that he didn't make a sound. Edward was just about to walk over and attack the men, but Riza stopped him. He looked up at her. "Try using your alchemy from here, we can't risk them seeing you" Edward nodded and created a bunce of daggers, which he sent over to the men, just missing them by millimeters. The men got scared and left the boy alone. Roy ran over and took the gag out of his mouth and followed him home. He denied that he was the one sending the daggers, and said that he just walked past the building and had heard him trying to scream and cry. 

Riza and Edward couldn't do anything since they couldn't risk the men looking back, and finding out who had sent the daggers. If the men had seen the two, then they would probably go after them next. Roy returned to the two and they quickly went back to the house, where they discussed what they should do next. They had seen all the men's faces, and they decided that the next day, they would go back to the city and look to see if the 3 men were there. They went inside the house and went to bed. Little did they know that there was something or rather someone looking at them, the person had followed them all they back to their house. The person already had a plan. Because the person knew much more than he let on. The person laughed and then disappeared, he wasn't seen for the rest of that night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I long to see someone who died", "I want to be rich", "I want women", "I want to protect the world"... They're all desires. In other words, wishes. If you ask me, there's neither "right" or "wrong" when it comes to greed. You humans go around ranking certain types of greed in order from good to bad, which makes you so ." - Greed


	14. Chapter 14

"Maybe life has no equal trade, maybe you can give up all you got, and get nothing back. Even if I can't prove it's true, I have to try, for your sake, Al." - Edward Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was now the 3rd of October. Edward really wanted to go and see his mother that day so, when he woke up. He wrote a note and put it on the table, after that he put on his shoes and walked over to the cemetery. He kept looking behind him, it felt like somebody was watching. He just decided to walk a bit quicker, hoping that it was just him. He reached his mother's grave. He had immediately forgot about the feeling of someone watching him. He fell to his knees in front of the grave. It had been so long since he had seen the grave.

Suddenly Edward was grabbed from behind and pulled by his hair. He tried to escape by kicking and screaming, but it was no use. He suddenly filled something hard hit the side of his head, and he was knocked out. Back at the house, Riza and Roy had woken up, both feeling like something was wrong. They didn't know what it was, but they just had that feeling. They soon noticed that Edward wasn't beside them. They quickly got up and dressed. They practically ran down the stairs. Down in the kitchen stood Pinako. She was cutting the bread. 

"Have you seen Edward anywhere, Pinako?" "Oh, he left to see his mother's grave, you can probably meet him at the cemetery if you go now" After hearing that, the two left to see Edward at the grave. They knew which day it was today and they knew that they would have to be with him and make sure that he was okay for the entire day. They walked down the road and nearly reached the cemetery when they heard some suspicious noise. They looked at each other for a split second they then turned and sprinted towards the cemetery.

They walked over to Edward's mother's grave and saw some blood on the grass around it. Riza sat down on the grass, she had seen something laying there in the grass. She picked it up and cleaned it quickly in her jacket. She looked at it while rolling it in between her fingers. It was a piece of metal. Not just any piece of metal, it was a piece from Edward's arm. Riza's eyes widened as she noticed what she was holding. She turned to look at Roy, with fear clear in her eyes. Roy took the thing in her hand, his eyes also widening in fear when he saw what he was holding. Roy looked up at Riza. "We need to find him, and we need to do it quickly"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"To obtain, you have to give up something of equal value. People say Ed's a prodigy, but that's just because he paid with enough effort." - Alphonse Elric


	15. Chapter 15

Anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return. Even if it's not what they expected." - Alphonse Elric

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riza and Roy hurried home to tell the news to the Rockbell's. Roy and Riza had both bursts through the door "Edward have been kidnapped" Pinako who was now carrying plates, dropped all of them, resulting in them getting broken when they hit the wooden floor. Winry dropped her knife and looked at them in shock. "What do you mean by that?" Riza started explaining how they had found out. And also a bit about their mission, and that they think the men they saw yesterday took Edward. Pinako wasn't sure, but she could see what they meant. 

Roy called his office, he told them what had happened, and they had agreed to come to Resembool and help find him. While Roy was on the phone, Riza went around in the house, trying to see if there were any leads on what had happened. After that, they both agreed that they should walk down to the town. They looked around the town for some time and decided that they should begin to go back, seeing as it was beginning to get dark. While they were walking, they noticed some men running behind a building. One of the men kinda looked like one of the men, from the night before.

They followed the men and saw them open a door behind the building, they then disappeared into a dark room. Riza nodded to Roy, and they both quietly opened the door and walked inside the dark, nearly black room. They couldn't see a thing, so they decided to hold the hands of each other and put their other hand on the wall, that way they could control where they were.

Meanwhile with Edward

Edward woke up in a basement. He groaned and tried getting up, but he couldn't. Something was holding him down. It was iron chains, they were wrapped around his legs and his real arm. His metal arm had been ripped off, leaving only a few pieces of metal, dangling from his shoulder. Edward ended up sitting against the cold stone wall behind him. He looked around the room he was locked in. It was dark, but he could make out the silhouette of a table, in the far-right corner of the room. Edward turned as he hears someone come through the door on the left. He was shocked when he saw who came through the door. It was his dad, why was he here? Hohenheim walked over to Edward, laughing. "So, do you like your new room?" Hohenheim asked as he kneeled before Edward. Edward didn't know what to say, so instead, he spits him in the face. As soon as he had done that, Edward noticed his mistake and pushed himself as far away from his dad as he could.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any man who has the brains to think and the nerve to act for the benefit of the people of the country is considered a radical, by those who are content with stagnation and willing to endure disaster." – Roy Mustang


End file.
